Second Shadow
by ThePuppet'sRealm
Summary: I love her, I hate him. She won't see me, why should I see her ? I'm sick of this, I'm sick of it all. I won't break, I won't torture myself. I can't change, not even for Konan. I am Tobi, and this is my story.


"I am Tobi"

My name is TOBI. Everyone knows that, even you know that.

I am known as "The Good Boy"

I am part of this group called Akatsuki

We always get what we want, Even if it means torturing you. But don't worry im not

That type of akatsuki honestly speaking Im just in it for her…..

**Chapter 1**

"**Me, I, Myself"**

Today was another day like any ordinary day I have spent my life on this planet.

I have to stay here wait for her that maiden, that girl, that angel. God!Does she make me want to rip her into pieces!

So what if its her birthday today?! Its not like I'm her boyfriend to have to wait for her while everyone's having fun? I should be at my Shoot today but instead I'm waiting for that girl! If only Pein-sama didn't threaten me " If you don't wait for HER you're a dead boy"

Where is she anyway…

"Tobi…Tobi….TOBI!!!!" the voice said, as I heard her voice it was like an angel calling out my name….oh my name is sickens me I mean why TOBI?!

"Ugh…what?!" I muttered

"Cant you be a little nice to the birthday girl?" she asked

"It may be your birthday Konan but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you" I grunted and men that made me feel bad. I felt like kneeling down begging. Oh Konan my sweet little angel why do you have to be so naïve about my feelings is it that hard to see how I try to show my feeling for you even im behind this mask of mine wait why the heck am I talking to myself again?! Am I loosing it? Hmmm wait I am loosing it!

"Tobi are you okay? Or are you talking in your head again?" Konan asked

"Nope im perfectly fine" I replied hesitating to give her gift

"Okay! So where's my BIRTHDAY gift?" Konan asked me gleefully

" Wow you surprise me everyday just as I thought I finish reading you, the story changes" I said as I took out this medium-sized pink sparkled bag with her name on it.

"Well that's me, I have mixed emotions I am a puzzle you cannot solve Tobi" she told me with that voice…that voice it reminds me of heaven, tho I haven't really been in heaven after all I still am alive.

"So are you gonna give me that pink sparkly medium-sized birthday present or NOT?" she smiled at me well actually I think she looks rather like a cute little cat with blue hair I laughed.

" Okay okay in one condition a picture of us with your birthday gift" I said happily as I took out my digital camera.

" Okay! So gimme gimme gimme" she said with those eyes wanting to rip the thing of my hand. So I took pictures of her while she was trying to open it since I sealed it really bad with all the tape and staple wires.

"Tobi do you seriously want me to break my nails? This thing is WELL packed haha this thing better be worth it" she said. As I hit the video record button.

"Konan say something" I said

"guys its my special day today~! And Tobi the guy whose recording gave me this "THING" and its packed tight!" she said

"It aint my fault haha" I replied

"Okay I got it" She shouted with glory

"So do you like it?" I asked her and I was still recording

"Of course I do…guys he's the best! He got me this cool book about origami its called "Origami and the world" and this cute locket with a whacky pose of the both of us with some rocking bandanas….wait…there's something else inside this bag…. Great Tobi you stapled this one too?" she said in an annoyed voice

"Yeah" I replied as I set up the tripod for my video recorder

"Oh come one why do you make me suffer?" she asked

" Well it'll give me time to be in your birthday video." I replied as I joined her sitting looking at her unwrapping her gift with grace. Lord you can take me away my life is complete…wait no not yet…. Wait I'm talking to myself again ugh gotta snap out of it.

"O-M-G!!!!!!!!!!! its…its…it's the new Music player that just newly got released!!!!! Where the heck did you find this?! With this blue headsets? This must've cause a lot of money! Tobi….you shouldn't have" Konan said as she turn a little pinkish

"Well it is your birthday plus I don't have to spend on other stuff" I smiled

"Well thank you Tobi" she said, as she hugged me. Am I the luckiest boy in the universe I got a hug from her!

"Well video ends here" I said as I put the recorder away.

" Come on we've spent 30 minutes babbling its we have to get to the club house" I told her as I lead her into the car and told my driver to drive us as fast as he could.

"This is **me** how **I** live in this world keeping everything hidden from the world to see" Tobi muttered to **himself **" Its not a sin to play martyr" I said as she just stares at me.


End file.
